


Let Me Show You

by Animekath



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marking, Rough Sex, slight-homophobia(micahbeingadick)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animekath/pseuds/Animekath
Summary: Arthur and Javier need some alone time after what happened in Blackwater.





	Let Me Show You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys, Kat here!
> 
> This is an Art/story trade-in with a cutie on tumblr who wanted some cowboy cuties together! I have never really done two characters together, so I am sorry if it does suck! I am so used to X Readers, and I can make the reader have any personality. I am not a fan of ‘Out of character’ stuff, that is why I make Micah a dick in my stories because he is. - 7 - /
> 
> Oh well, let’s see how well I can do! Sorry for spelling and grammar!
> 
> Enjoy!

It was great to be out of the cold and under the sun. They got comfortable in a place near Valentine, which was a small town with barely any people living there, just drunks and luscious women. That didn’t interest Arthur; he was used to it back in the West. He just missed the open lands, it was more of his style, and he felt free. He was glad to have his family beside him, especially Javier.

They have been together for a year now, and Arthur is still surprised to be with the younger man. It was nothing at first when they met, Javier barely spoke English, and Arthur didn’t really know how to teach him, but they fought and rode together, that was their primary connection. But over the years, they got along well and even had pleasant memories together, up until one night when it changed.

They had a bit too much, talking and laughing together but mainly slurring their words which made Javier drag Arthur to his tent to rest. Arthur stumbled on top of Javier, and they laughed it off, but when they looked at each other, the laughter stopped, and the air felt heart-warmingly calm, which made Javier kiss him. Arthur was taken back at first, but the alcohol got to his mind, it felt like a foggy dream, so he returned the kiss. It was sweet which turned to passionate with nibbles and tongue; it made both men a flustered mess.

After that, they shrugged it off as a drunken mistake, but Arthur couldn’t stop thinking about Javier in a whole new light. He didn’t know what was wrong with himself, thinking his mind was playing tricks on him. Oh, but it wasn’t that at all. Arthur had these similar thoughts with past loves, mainly people he had a close relationship with. It was worse when he had erotic dreams about the man, making him wake up in a sweat and had to deal with his ‘hard’ problem. It drove him crazy, but it all cleared when Javier did a mission with him, after saying that Javier has had feelings for Arthur for a long time, the kiss just sparked his crush more. Arthur was gobsmacked, his mind blank and his mouth dry, but he knew what he wanted...He pulled Javier in an embrace and kissed him.

Their relationship went slow since Arthur was new to all of this and got flustered when Javier took action first, like holding his hand or kissing his knuckles. But over the months, the air was clear when everyone knew. Some were surprised, happy and confused. Of course, someone like Uncle and Bill thought it was crazy for a man to be with another man, but they never brought it up much. It was only Micah that made it a plague to talk about it all the time. It pissed both of them off, but they knew what he was like, knowing he wanted to start a fight just to start a fight. Of course, Micah was an ass by saying ‘oh, so you couldn’t get a girl, so you got the most feminine boy ever’ Which got a punch to the face by Arthur.

Nothing was going to hurt them now.

But after Blackwater, they didn’t spend much time together; it was understandable why. So much has happened that their relationship was the last thing on their mind. It was sad, but their family came first. When things calmed with the group though, Javier wanted alone time with the gruff man. He longed for his touch; he wanted them sweet whisperings and passionate kisses.

“Arthur,” Javier called out as he walked over, putting his knife away after his five finger fillet with Bill. Bill lost, of course. “You free tonight?” He asked, seeing Arthur tilting his head up to get a better look at the Mexican.

“Sure, not much to do at the moment, is there?” Arthur grunted out as he got up when he made his cup of coffee. “Why? Got somethin’ in mind?” He questioned, giving him a crooked smile, which Javier loved.

“You can say that, yeah.” Javier smiled back as he crossed his arms. “Want to go to Valentine together? They got a bar. We can have a few drinks and see where the night takes us.”

“Sure, why not.” Arthur shrugged, looking down at his lover. “We haven’t spent much time together recently. Sorry about that.” Arthur huffed as he scratched his beard nervously. How does a gruff and scary guy like Arthur is one of the most cutest men Javier has ever met?

“It’s not your fault. A lot of things have happened recently.” His eyes softened. “But maybe we can build it back up again, eh?”

“Sure..!”

~~~

After a few drinks and little chatter, they rented out a hotel in Valentine and paid for a hot bath. Arthur admitted that he hasn’t bathed in a while, smelling like a horses ass which made Javier laugh, letting him wash. Arthur stripped his clothing, tossing them in the corner of the room before getting into the bath, his muscles relaxing against the hot water, realising he hasn’t relaxed like this in a long time. So much has happened with the gang that he hasn’t had a well-rested sleep in so long.

But Arthur heard a knock on the door, his eyes glancing over. “No help is needed, thank you.”

The door opened anyway, Javier popping his head in with a grin. “Okay, Sir. I’ll go to the man next door.” Arthur chuckled at that, the darker man shutting the door behind him and walked over. “Need my assistance now?” Arthur nods, happily accepting his help. Javier sat on the edge of the tub, rolling up his sleeves before helping the man out. His hands gently rubbed his shoulders and chest, making Arthur rest his head back with a pleasant sigh.

Javier cupped some water and wet his hair, so his slick fingers smoothly ran through Arthur’s scalp. “Mmm…” Arthur seemed into it, his shoulders relaxed against his lovers’ touch but noticed Javier would tease. His hand glide over his chest with the tips of his fingers touching his nipples, his hands cleaning his thighs but got way too close between his legs, making Arthur grunt with frustration. “Careful now, boy.” He huffed, hearing Javier chuckle.

“I can’t help myself. You look good enough to eat.” He purred against his ear, the closeness made Arthur turn his head to kiss him. “Ah, ah…” Javier pulled away with a grin. “Not yet, Amante.” He purred out. Arthur had a blank look on his face but quickly grinned, pulling Javier into the bath with him. “Ah! Fuck! Pequeña Mierda!” He cursed in Spanish, now sat on Arthur’s lap with his legs and arms out of the tub.

Arthur burst out laughing, Javier looking like a cat who was tossed in the lake. “Don’t tease this man again.” He grinned, but Javier punched him on the shoulder.

“Ow!”

~~~

After their play fighting, they returned to their room, their clothes hung up to dry. Arthur sat on the bed, naked, his eyes watching Javier sorting his hair. “Hm...” He had to admit that Javier was a handsome man; his slick features, piercing eyes and sweet dark skin which he could kiss forever. He raised his body to walk over, taking Javier by surprised when he pulled him into a kiss. “You look good with your hair down.” He grunted out, his eyes softened.

“...” Javier looked taken back; his eyes sparkled as he watched Arthur’s before letting go of his own hair, which rested well on his shoulders. “You say that because you like pulling it...But thank you.” He hummed, turning his whole body to Arthur to pull him close for another kiss, their bare bodies pressed together. Arthur’s large hands placed on the smaller man's waist, letting out soft moans into the embrace.

Arthur may be a giant man, but he was a gentle lover which Javier loved but also frustrated since the man was a lot rougher than Arthur. So when Arthur placed him on the bed, Javier turned, so he was sat on Arthur. “No...I’m going to lead.” He grinned, seeing the surprised look on Arthur’s face.

“Really?” Now the man looked a bit unsure since he always took Javier but never the other way around.

Javier bent down to peck his lips, gently rubbing his chest to ease him. “Don’t worry; I’ll go easy on you...Por Ahora.” He grinned, his hand going down to grip his shaft, the immense man grunt at the sudden touch. Arthur’s cock was hot against his touch as he pumped his fist, his thumb going over the dark tip. “Let me show you how a man please another.” He purred out, his lips kissing along his lovers' skin, lightly biting and sucking his neck to leave marks. He loved marking Arthur so he could get teased and be a flustered mess when someone noticed.

“Ngh...” Arthur grunted as he tilted his head back, to let Javier get more access. Javier pulled away to see his excellent work. “Mm-” Arthur muffled when he shoved his fingers in his mouth, his lover grinning down at him.

“Suck...” He grunted. Arthur did what he was told, lightly sucking his fingers, so they were covered in saliva. “Good boy, Arthur.” He chuckled, his eyes darken when he saw Arthur’s saliva dripping down his chin as he whimpered against his fingers. When they got wet enough, Javier pulled them out of his mouth and lowered it between Arthur’s legs, his middle finger rubbing against his entrance.

“Fuck...” Arthur groaned out; his body twitched when Javier slipped his finger inside. He bit his lip when Javier continued, his second finger joining him as well. "Ngh..." He gently gripped the bed sheets when he parted his asshole, the feeling being a bit uncomfortable. "Hah, shit."

"You're doing well, Arthur." Javier purred against his neck, nibbling his collar bone to ease the uncomfortable feeling. His fingers pumped inside him, Arthur's bucking his hips up when his nails grazed his sensitive walls. "Liking it, I see..?" He chuckled, his free hand grabbing Arthur's cock to pump him again. Arthur bucked up, his throbbing cock twitching in his hand as he continued.

After a while, Arthur couldn’t take anymore. "Javi..." He grunted as he looked at him with half-lidded eyes, his ass seems to soften by Javier's fingers. "Come on...Get it over with. I want you." He breathed out, bucking into his hand.

"Hmm...I didn't know you were much of a beggar." He chuckled, his thumb rubbing Arthur's pre-cum smeared across his tip. "Okay, Buen Chico." He hummed, pulling his fingers out. Javier grabbed the more massive mans thigh to lift it above his shoulder, Arthur taking steady breaths as he watched. "Just tell me to stop if it's too much, okay?" Arthur replied with a nod before letting out a groan when Javier penetrates his ass. "Ngh..."

"Fuck..." Arthur groaned out, feeling Javier's shaft fully inside him. "Shit." He gripped the bed underneath him; his cock twitched at the intense pleasure. "Javier..."

"Que Bien?" Javier grunted, loving how tight Arthur was. It made Javier want to fuck him all night. "It'll get better." He muttered before moving his hips, both of them letting out deep grunts and moans when they felt each other. Javier had to admit that he loved this, A very long time since Javier topped Arthur, but that was just Javier riding him as he pinned him on to the bed. This was the first time being inside Arthur, and it was not going to be the last. “Mierda, Arthur...You do look good like this.” The Mexican smirked at his lover, seeing he was flustered and trying to breathe steadily underneath him.

“Ngh...Feels weird but-fuck...I’ll get used to it.” Arthur grunted out, pulling Javier down for a kiss which made his leg go above his head. “Shit-!” He gasped out, gripping the back of Javier’s head. “That...Fuck.” He groaned out, Javier has a curious look on his face. “There, it...Hah, felt good.” He weakly chucked, looking shy to say the words.

Oh, he was a perfect boy.

“I’ll do it again for you, Arthur.” He kissed his forehead as he gripped his thigh, letting it stay above Arthur’s head as Javier took another few thrusts inside which made Arthur groan louder. “Ngh...Like that? Fuck, you’re milking my cock, Arthur.” He groaned out. “Oh, ho, I am going to do this again with you...You-Ngh, feel so fucking good.” He groaned out, his thrusts becoming faster and harder, which made Arthur moaning louder by his actions. “Mi Buen Chico.” Javier did love the dirty talk.

“Javier...Fuckin’ shit..!” Arthur groaned out, his hand rubbing his lower stomach before grabbing his shaft, giving it a few strokes as Javier pounded his cock inside his ass. The uncomfortable pleasure was fading to incredible pleasure, making the larger man in a loving bliss by his lover. But Arthur let out a gasp when Javier pulled out, missing the feeling of being filled but Javier just turned him over, now on his hands and knees. Oh, Javier did love the sight.

Arthur’s ass was fucking perfect.

Javier rubbed his cock against his ass before slipping back inside, grabbing Arthur’s hips to bring him back. “Ngh...You better hold onto the bed, Arthur. I’m going to fuck this ass so good; you won’t be able to walk tomorrow.” He purred out before thrusting his whole shaft inside, Arthur let out a deep groan underneath him. He gripped the bedsheets as Javier fucked him from behind, his shaft going more in-depth than before and even felt him brush against his end a few times. Arthur had no idea what Javier was saying now since he was muttering in Spanish. Javier seemed out of it that he didn’t realise he was speaking Spanish. Oh well, as long as he doesn’t stop. “Hah...Ah..! Javier..! Shit!” He let out groans and shaken pants, his toes curling against the sheets.

Javier leaned forward to tower over his body, grabbing him by the hair to pull his head back, which made him hiss by the sudden pain. “Moan for me, Arthur. I want our neighbours to know who’s fucking you...” Javier whispered into his ear before biting his neck.

“Ngh! Ja...Javier...” Arthur gasped when he bit harder as a warning. “Javi! Fuck-Javier..!” Arthur moaned out, shutting his eyes. “Fuckin’ come inside me already!” Javier grinned at that, his hand going around to grab his sore cock, pumping it quickly to make Arthur putty in seconds. “Fuck! Fuck! Javier!”

“Arthur, ngh...That’s it...I’m going to-” Javier hissed, feeling Arthur clamping around his cock which made Jhis stomach burn for release. “Come for me, Arthur..! Ven, Ven, Ven..! Ven Por Mí!” Javier growled out like a wild animal before he finally released inside him, his cum filling up Arthur’s ass quickly.

“Javi!” Arthur growled out as he came after him, his cum spraying on the sheets. “Fuuuck!” Arthur rested his sweaty head on the bed, closing his eyes as he relaxed from the climax. His legs shook, and his body hot to the touch. Javier let out quick pants as well, realising that his fingers were still dug into his lovers' hips. He slowly pulled out and spread his ass cheeks, watching his cum leaking out and dripped onto Arthur’s balls.

“Such a lovely view...” Javier purred out with a weak smile. He rested beside Arthur in bed, the scruffy man getting into a more comfortable position. “I hope I didn’t hurt you.”

“Hah, nah...I’ve had worse,” Arthur grunted, going to the bedside to grab a cigarette, lighting it up to breathe in the thick smoke. As he let out the fog of smoke, he passed it to Javier for him to get a couple of puffs as well. “I would like to do that again...”

“Same...Maybe we can use your lasso.” Javier grinned down at him as he blew out the smoke. “You need to get used to the rough side, Arthur.”

“Hm...Maybe I do.” Arthur looked back, both of them chuckling together as he hugged Javier’s waist to snuggle.

A couple of soft cowboys indeed.

THE END!


End file.
